100 Challenges
by Diedre D'Nai
Summary: Somehow, Diedre got her hands on the complete list for the Fire Emblem 100 Challenge. Fire Emblem's 8, 9 and 10
1. Lord

**Lord**

It felt...weird...Ike took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Nothing had changed. Nothing except that he now had a meaningless title. He looked around the room, Elincia was beaming and Sanaki was nodding in an approving fashion.  
"You're new rank suits you." The purple-haired ten year old said in her friendly, but condescending tone. Elincia chimed in her agreement. The newly christened "Lord" Ike nodded, it felt...weird.

He left the nobles a few minutes later. _Other _nobles, he reminded himself mentally. Soren was waiting in the room they shared, he acknowledged his friend's presence with a light nod of the head and went back to his book.

"They made you a noble..." The mage said, just a hint of laughter in his voice.  
"Yeah..." Ike shifted uncomfortably, "Something about being the new general...or something..." Soren nodded and went back to his book.

What did it mean to be a Lord? He thought about the other _Lords _he knew of. The Begninon senators were...irritating and corrupt. The lot of them (except maybe Sephiran, he seemed decent enough) were condescending, self-righteous, racists. There was Princess Elincia...who was nice, but completely helpless. The apostle was a stuck-up, stubborn child, who he found more endearing after every conversation. Sanaki was a brat, but her heart was in the right place. Still, over all, nobles were...irritating, and now he was one.

"In name only." He said, through gritted teeth. And as if to prove it, spent the rest of the day outside training, and then ate dinner with his elbows on the table.


	2. Departure Preparations

**Departure Preparations **

Moonlight shone through a hole in the thatched roof of the tiny run down hut. It shone off the silver hair of the young woman lying between the two thin blankets. In her arms, asleep, lay a young boy, maybe ten, with moss-green hair and a worried face, even in his sleep. His small hands clung to her blouse, as if terrified that she would vanish into mist if he let go. The woman sang a wordless melody and hugged him to her, tears streaming down her beautiful face, making her skin glisten in the pale light.  
"I'm sorry, Sothe." She whispered, kissing his forehead lightly. The boy let out a small noise and snuggled into her, the worry on his face began to clear away. Micaiah shook like a leaf, sobbing silently._  
Is this the right thing to do? _She prayed silently, _Will he really be alright?_

* * *

The dawn came to find the woman in the kitchen, cooking a simple meal.  
"Sothe," she called out, the boy came walking up, holding a couple of eggs.  
"Look Micaiah! Look what I found!" He smiled holding up his "find" for approval. Micaiah took a sip of water and looked down at her ward. She shook her graceful head and sighed.  
"Sothe...where did you "find" those?"  
"Under a chicken." he answer innocently.  
"Whose chicken?" she asked again.  
"The neighbor's..." he said, face dropping as he ancipated a long lecture on the wrongs of theft. To his surprise, none came. Micaiah took the eggs from him and cracked them into a pan. Sothe stared at her in wonder, and found that he was suddenly afraid. Something was happening...changing, and he didn't know what.

* * *

"I'll be back in a little bit." Micaiah called into the house. "Stay here."  
"Where are you going?" The little thief asked, watching her fasten on her ragged brown cloak.  
"I'm going to go have a word with out neighbor."  
"Will you be back soon?"  
"Yes." She ruffled his moss green hair and smiled at him. "Of course." But something felt wrong to Sothe as he watched her leave. Something in the way she had mussed his hair was different than usual. He perched on top of the roof, eyes peeled wide and watching the road. He'd stay there for as many hours as it took for her to come home.

* * *

"He won't be a bother." she explained to the widow. "He's a wonderful child, even if he does have sticky fingers." Micaiah smiled, a thief with a heart of something purer and more beautiful than gold, a heart of stardust.  
"Of course I'll take him in." said the kind old woman, "But where are your parents?"  
"We don't know." Micaiah lied, "They left us...during the plauge..." the silver-haired woman's voice drifted away as she thought of the rest of her lie. It added to it, making it sound like her voice was breaking. "But I have a lead on them. I can't take Sothe though, he's too little."  
"Where are you going?"  
"Crimea. Please take care of my little brother until I get back."  
"I already said yes." the kind woman said, "It'll be nice to have someone to talk to." Micaiah thanked the old woman nearly a hundred times and let the tears flow freely from her golden eyes.

The old woman thought it was from joy. Instead, it was from sorrow and fear and the self-hatred that comes with betrayal and the knowledge that, sitting on the thatched roof that had nearly caved in on them twice, sat a little boy who trusted her implicitly.

* * *

"Come on." Micaiah said, "Let's go into town."  
"Yay!" Sothe smiled. He grabbed her hand, maybe nothing was wrong. But...she still seemed so distant.  
"You know old widow Dorthy?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you like her?" Sothe shrugged at the question.  
"She's alright."  
"I want you to promise me something."  
"What, Micaiah?"  
"If anything happens to me, you go stay with Miss Dorthy." Sothe froze. Something WAS wrong. He stopped right where he was.  
"Sothe?" she waited, "Sothe? Promise me. Please?"  
"I...I promise..." He squeezed her hand. "But nothing will happen to you Micaiah. Not ever! Because I'm going to protect you." Micaiah bit her lip, thinking about the ship to Crimea that waited for her in the harbor and about the little old lady who was going to take care of the most important thing in Micaiah's world. And, more than anything else, about the child holding her hand, the little boy who would probably never forgive her.

* * *

"Micaiah!" The boy screamed, running through the crowded streets of Nevassa. "MICAIAH!!!!" He had lost her hand in the crowd, and she... she just kept walking. He had tried to catch her, but strangers blocked his way. She turned her face and was crying. Her lips moved in a silent goodbye, and she vanished from view. He spun around in horror, why? Why would she leave him? She...she loved him, right? They were family, right?

A glimpse of silver hair boarding a ship told him where she was going. And a few moments later he had smuggled himself upon a different ship going the same place.

She was crying, something was wrong. Micaiah wouldn't abandon him, not unless it was to protect him. _I'm going to protect you now! _ He thought, setting his face in a stern glare, _I'm going to find you! _


	3. Heroine

**Heroine**

Ike had no pictures of his mother. He couldn't remember her and his father never spoke of her. He had...vague ideas of her face. He could remember that she was beautiful and smiled a lot. Her hair, as Titania had told him, was the same color as his and she had Mist's eyes.

It was from the deceased heron Lillia that Ike met his mother. Reyson read the writing aloud, his gentle voice painting an image of the woman Lillia had described as her angel.

* * *

**_From the writings of Lillia, Princess of Serenes._**

_I am dying. Yet everyday I find the strength to smile. This place is...horrid, the energy is chaotic and tense and even as a scrawl these words I can taste vomit building up in the back of my throat. I have been here nearly a year, and fear that I do not have much time left. It is strange, but I'm not entirely unhappy here. Elena is with me everyday, and her very presence is like a soothing balm. _

_She worries over me, I can see it in her eyes, though there is too much hurt here for me to read her thoughts. I am teaching her the galdr of rebirth, in hopes that she can find Altina and pass the song to her. Elena is the bravest, kindest most wonderful person I have ever met. Sometimes I wonder if she possesses heron blood, because of how strongly the spirit of order stirs with in her. She is like a sister to me and I find I love and admire her more and more each day. _

_I met Elena's husband today. He scared me half to death by walking in without her. I knocked over my tea and table backing away from him, for he possess an air of strength that I can not nearly begin to explain. Yet, he was very kind and did not scream insults or look disgusted at me, which is very queer for a Daein solider. Instead he looked at me and seemed horrified that he had frightened me.  
"Forgive me." He said, "But I'm looking for Elena...have you seen her?" I could not answer, knowing only a few words in the modern tongue, but I recognized her name and the love in his eyes. I nodded and motioned towards her chair, trying to indicate that she would return shortly and that he should make himself comfortable. Luckily, Elena returned a moment later and explained who he was. His name is Gawain and he is one of King Ashnards...assistants...I believe. However, I feel he can be trusted because when she mentioned the king's name, Gawain looked disgusted. _

_She is pregnant. How fitting, seeing as I am about to die, that she should bring a new life into the world in my place. I can hardly move from the bed anymore, but Elena is here with me. She eases the pain by singing to me and stroking my face with her cool hands. She weeps sometimes, when she thinks I am asleep, and pleads to Ashera to let me stay. I love her, but can not help but welcome death._

_They are leaving. She told me of her and Gawain's plan to run from Daein and more importantly, from King Ashnard. My heart nearly burst with joy from these words and I have asked her to take the medallion with her. She understands the importance of the galdr and she alone can handle the medallion without going berserk. She wants to take me with them, but I know that it would be a mistake. She and Gawain can sneak away easily, to get me out of the temple would be nearly impossible. _

_I watched a man die today. One of the guards got terribly drunk and found his way to my room. I was sitting in my bed, watching the moon when I heard the door open. He was on me before I could scream, laughing and calling me despicable names that I cannot bear to write. I heard Elena called my __name and then the man fell dead, a cooking knife in his gut. The blood pooled on my bed and I vomited out the window. Elena's arms wrapped around me and she wept, then she began to examine me for any place I might be injured, kissing the bruises on my cheeks, her eyelashes leaving small droplets of her tears on my cheeks. Gawain arrived shortly afterwards and announced that they were ready to leave. Elena's hands wrapped around me and she spoke softly, asking if I could stand. I shook my head and she turned to Gawain, asking him to carry me. I shook my head again, and Gawain and I had the same thoughts. I would put all three of us in danger. Finally, after nearly and hour of arguing, Gawain and I managed to convince Elena to leave me here. She kissed me and took the medallion from my hands, begging my forgiveness, silly child, she doesn't need any forgiveness, for anything. Gawain came to my bedside and kissed my forehead as if I were a child before taking my angel away. _

_They are gone. My body is racked with pain, yet I can smile. The medallion is safe, I am going to see my family again. Reyson, Rafiel, Leanne, father, mother...I'll be with you soon. _

* * *

Reyson's voice cracked with emotion as he read the goodbye his sister had written. He turned away and let tears roll down his face. Ike and Mist stared dumbstruck at the writing.

"Mom..." they whispered similtaniously.

* * *

Two women, side by side  
hair of blue meet wings of white  
Two women, hand in hand  
Singing softly to the night

Far apart, yet closer than skin  
One will die, yet remain with in.  
I Return to the Earth, to Ashera's love  
Yet I smile at you, from high above.


	4. A Faithful Knight

**A Faithful Knight**

Geoffrey was lounging for once, sitting back in his favorite chair reading a book, when an unmistakable noise shattered his serenity. It was an argument, between several of the royal knights, and right in the middle of it was the well-known voice of Crimean Royal Knight Second in Command Captain Kieran.  
"Take it back, vile cur!" The brunette shouted. "Say it again! Nay, THINK it again, and I, Crimean Royal Knight Second in Command Captain Kieran, will run you through right here!"

People could say what they liked about Kieran, and, Geoffrey reflected, they commonly did. He was, in the words of others: A loudmouth, disruptive, overly confident, simpleton, know-it-all, child, manure-for-brains, and an utter fool. Geoffrey took a deep breath and went back to reading, attempting to ignore his second in command's shouting.

"Kieran! Calm DOWN!!!" Marcia shouted back. Geoffrey put a hand over his face in exhasperation, wondering why the knights felt compelled to do this in front of his door.  
"You know I'm right, Kieran. The wages are better in-" a younger knight said.  
"WAGES? You dare to-"  
"SHUT UP, CHOWEDERHEADS!" There was an audible "thwack" followed by Kieran shouting loudly,  
"GET BACK HERE! ON MY HONOR AS A CRIMEAN KNIGHT I WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH SUCH DISLOYALTY!" and the jingling of armor charging down the hallway. Much to his lament, Geoffrey felt the cold weight of duty on his overworked shoulders. He stood up and walked to the door, opening it to find Marcia, staring off in the direction Kieran had just charged off in.

"Oh! Sir!" She said, performing a quick salute at Geoffrey, "I'm sorry if we disturbed you." Geoffrey sighed,  
"I've known Kieran for many years, I'm used to it. More importantly, what just happened?" The pegasus knight sighed and leant her back against the wall.  
"One of the newer recruits was saying that wages are better for the Begnion knights, he was talking about moving his family and well..."  
"He said it around Kieran." Geoffrey finished her sentence.  
"Yeah. So the moron started shouting." Marcia groaned, "He is such a hassle."

Geoffrey looked out the window and watched as a young man was being given the loudest lecture of his life. About honor and duty to ones queen. Geoffrey watched with a tinge of pride as Kieran ranted fiercely about the role of a knight, how they were merely extensions of the monarchs arm and that there was no better ruler in Tellius that Queen Elincia and he didn't care is Begnion erected statues in honor of their knights and paid them in twice their weight in gold bi-weekly, there was no greater honor than that of a Crimean Royal Knight, serving under the careful guidance of Queen Elincia Ridell Crimea and Sir Geoffrey Delbray.

People could, would and frequently did say what they liked about the loudest knight in the realm. But what you heard from those who knew Kieran best, was that, yes, he was a loudmouth and an over-confident simpleton, but he was entirely faithful to the Crimean throne and the woman who sat upon it.

* * *

There was one other person who thought of Kieran as extremely faithful. The green-haired mercanary would wait outside faithfully every few weeks and watch as Kieran came charging down the road. The brunette would dismount and make a challenge, to which Oscar would sigh and smile.

Because there are two meanings behind the word "faithful", and Kieran only had eyes for Oscar.


	5. The Critical Moment

**The Critical Moment **

The final touch is normally the most important. It is the moment when all of ones hard work and effort come together to form, in Forde's case, something beautiful. He sat at the edge of a field, his canvas covered in paint, the colors perfectly reflecting what he saw around him. He dipped his brush in the light brown paint, doing his best to move slowly and smoothly, as to not frighten his subjects.

The deer were oblivious to the cavalier's presence. A doe and her faun, grazing in the meadow, perfectly at peace. Standing in the shade of the trees, just a little ways from them, stood a mighty buck, antlers tall and proud. Forde was quivering with anticipation, they were so close to him.

His brush met with the canvas, the final stroke to finish this piece, which he would present to Vanessa as a gift. His greatest masterpiece, and he was but a stroke away. He drew the color across the doe's back, giving her texture and a life of her own.

_Author's note: hee hee hee, extra short. _


	6. A Hero

**A Hero**

Ewan swallowed up the stories of past adventures like they were candy. He spent hours of his early childhood listening to Tethys as she retold the old stories, her voice bringing the words to life, like plays, inside his imagination.  
"Someday" he would swear, "Someday I'll be a hero too. And people will tell stories about Ewan, The greatest hero Magvell ever saw!" the five year old would exclaim, swinging a stick around like a sword, earning giggles from his older sister.  
"Of course Ewan," she would say in her usual manner, giving him a hug and taking the stick away before he did any damage to himself or anyone else.

In time, he went to live Saleh, the sage. He had a knack for magic that niether Tethys (nor as it would appear, the somewhat grumpy sage) could ignore. And there, he learned to read. Of course, he was supposed to be reading up on magic and history and other such useful skills. Instead, the boy managed to find every book of fairy tales in the village. Grandmother would hand them too him, smiling in delight as Ewan's face lit up.  
"Do you think I'll be a great hero someday, Grandmother?" He asked. And the elderly woman would smile and stroke his hair lovingly,  
"Of course, Ewan. Particularly if you keep up with your lessons."

* * *

Now he was sitting by the fire, recovering from the day's battle. He was tired, his cloak torn and his eyelids heavy with sleep. He watched as the people around him spoke in hushed voices, they were all just as worn out as he was.  
"Hey, Kyle." Said the Renais knight with the long blonde hair, "What are you fighting for?" The green haired man let out a sigh.  
"That, Forde, is a ridiculous question." He said, adjusting himself slightly, "WE are fighting to restore Renais to its former glory. To sit Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika back on their rightful thrones and to defeat the evil that is ravishing our home." The blonde one, Forde, let out a sigh.  
"I know all that, Kyle. I mean, what in PARTICULAR are YOU fighting for? Do you have a sweetheart or anything? I mean, what drives you?"  
"Forde." Kyle frowned, "I am fighting for my future king and queen. That's the only motivation I need. But since you're pushing the subject, what are YOU fighting for?"  
"Easy." The man smiled, "I'm fighting, not only for Renais, Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika, but also for Franz. He's my brother after all. I'm fighting for Vanessa too."  
"You're a strange man, Forde." Kyle said, and Ewan watched a small smile creep on the knight's lips, "But when you put it that way, I guess I'm fighting for someone too."  
"Who?" Forde asked excitedly,  
"I'm not going to say. You'll just pester her."  
"Would not!"

Ewan left the two bickering men and wandered back towards his tent. He watched as Franz and Amelia (both of whom he had been growing closer too) shared a blushing kiss. They were fighting, not only for their homes, but for each other.

Ewan wasn't really fighting for his home. Sure, he loved Carcino and Grandmother...but those didn't quite feel like good enough reasons to go get himself killed. He was pretty sure he had been born in Jehenna, but wasn't particularly attached to there either.

He wasn't fighting for a lover, like so many others. Ewan hadn't really hit that stage in life, and women seemed to be just another mystery that would distract him from the stuff he was already procrastinating on (he could practically hear Saleh telling him to go back to studying).

* * *

What was he fighting for?  
He was fighting to be a hero, right? His whole life, he had wanted nothing as much as he wanted to be a hero. Someone people would look up too, tell stories about, someone they would aspire to be.

Someone like...Gerik. Ewan watched the mercenary commander a lot. Everyone respected Gerik, listened to what he had to say and he had heard that two women were pursuing the commander's affections. Gerik was a hero, Ewan was sure of it. Gerik put himself in harms way, not only for coin, but also to protect others. He had done it more than once for Ewan personally.

Ewan watched as Gerik took a deep drink from his mug and then watched as Marisa refilled it, looking more domestic than usual. Gerik was fighting for a woman too, Ewan realized. What was it about women that made people want to be heroic?  
"Ewan?" Tethys' voice called, "Ewan, dinner." The young mage turned around and smiled. Tethys was holding a steaming bowl of stew and smiling.

What was he fighting for? He smiled to himself, devouring a spoonful of stew.  
Tethys. He was fighting for his sister, who was also the closest thing he had to a mother. Because, women made men heroic. Because she loved him, and because if the world ended and the bad guys won Tethys would cry (he wasn't going to even consider the possibility that she would die) and her stew tasted awful when she was upset.

Because in the end, STEW makes men heroic, Ewan decided.


	7. Knight and Princess

**Knight and Princess**

She used to hate the sound of "Princess" coming from his voice. The constant reminder that nothing could exist between them, that they belonged to two entirely different classes. Now, the sound of it makes her smile. The way he gently smooths her hair and kisses her ruby lips after he says it fill her with a kind of light. He once used her title to remind them both that they could never be together.

Now he says it to remind them that any obstacle can be overcome.

He hated the way she called him "Sir Seth.", it was a dagger in him because he could watch her heart break as she said it. But now, the tears in her eyes have been replaced with a sparkle as she calls him her champion, curling up on his lap and placing a gentle peck on his right cheek. She used to say it because acting familiar with him would do nothing but breaking both their hearts.

Now its her way of honoring his nobility, devotion, chivalry and honor.

She couldn't stand the bowing. The sight of him on bended knee made her want to scream. To tell him to stand, that they were equals and that she loved him. Now...now it makes her laugh. He kneels before her, like he used to in Court. Only now, now he takes her hand and presses it to his lips, and not in the curt courtly way he used to. She can feel the love radiate from him and even now it makes her blush.

Funny, how it happens. The name you once hated becomes a pet name. A gently teasing sing-song on the lips of the person you love.

Age had been kind to the couple. His red hair was just beginning to gray, his posture perfect as he gave a kiss to the shorter woman beside him.  
"Sir Seth." She smiled, kissing him back.  
"How are you this evening, Princess Eirika?" He asked, just as he had her whole life. Only now, he said it and she could still taste his lips on hers.  
"Just Eirika, Seth." She said with a teasing smile on her lips. He's never grown used to it, and it sends a bolt up his spine like always. Only now, now he can reply. He kisses her forehead.  
"You'll always be my princess."


	8. Attack!

**Attack**

Fear gnawed at the edges of her mind, as it always did on scouting missions. What if this time a Thunder Mage actually struck her? What if they weren't there when the enemy had sent troops around the back, towards the supply caravan and their friends? What if she fell?

What if Haar didn't wake up in time?

Jill nearly threw her axe at the shiny black helm in front of her. She could tell from the slump that Haar was asleep, on the back of his wyvren, again. Her fear subsided slightly and the flame-haired wyvren knight wasn't sure if she was more irritated at his lack of discipline, or terrified that this might be the day he falls off and plummets to his death.

For simplicities sake, she decided to be irritated.

"COMMANDER HAAR!" She bellowed. Diving at him, Haar's eye shot open and he neatly pulled his wyvren out of harms way as the younger woman shot past him.  
"What's with the surprise attack, Jill?" he yawned, almost as if bored with the whole "eminent death" thing. Jill glowered at him from the back of her wyvren.  
"You were asleep...again." she growled through gritted teeth.  
"I know." Haar smirked, "You woke me up...again." He laughed lightly, "Though I will admit that attacking me in the air is a new method."  
"Seemed preferable to throwing my axe at you." Haar chuckled, half-amused at the image of Jill, so irate with him, that she chucked an axe in his direction.  
"So you've added trying to kill me to you're already impressive repertoire of ways to irritate me?" Jill scowled as she tried to think of a comeback.

Haar chuckled under his breath. Jill was so busy scowling that she missed the gleam in his eye and the way his hands tightened on the reins. He studied the scene for a moment and did a quick calculation in his head.  
"Commander?" Jill asked, finally noticing how quiet he was.

WHOOSH!

A great black beast sped past her. Arms wrapped around her waist, yanking her out of the saddle. Jill went to scream and a hand covered her mouth. They stopped moving, and once her heart stopped racing, she noticed that she was in Haar's lap and her commander was laughing. He kissed her forehead in a friendly manner.  
"A good solider is always aware of his opponent." He said, snuggling back into his seat, holding Jill safe in his lap  
"And you're my opponent?" she manage, her heart beginning to slow.  
"You attacked me first." Jill considered this for a minute as Haar landed. The tall man watched with some amusement as Jill's lumbering green friend landed beside them and greeted her like a faithful horse would, wrapping his long neck around her as if giving her a hug.

Satisfied with his victory, Haar turned and walked back to his steed, unprepared for what happened next. A pebble, roughly the size of a coin, struck him in the back of the head.  
"Jill..." he said, not bothering to turn around. He could hear her laughter as she climbed into the saddle.  
"I was going to hit you with the axe."


	9. Joining Up

**Joining Up**

Heather had always kept her ear to the ground. It helped her with a number of heists and, then it had lead her to uncover a conspiracy against the newly instated Queen Elincia. Heather didn't really _care _about politics, but Elincia seemed like a decent woman, and mom liked her, so Heather resolved to help "deal" with this uprising. Because it was what mom wanted and a good way to kill some time while she pretended to look for a husband and lightened some purses.

This in turn had lead her to a small backwater town near the capital. A group of mindless "revolutionaries" under the ideals of Count Ludveck were causing problems, and she couldn't just ignore it. And _that_, had lead her to the gentle voice and soft eyes of someone she might have otherwise overlooked. They met on the steps, Heather could still remember the way the woman had grabbed her, warning her of danger and saying she might not want to get involved. The halberider's green eyes had caused something in Heather to backflip, and she couldn't turn away after that.

Later, when they had traveled to Melior to tell Queen Elincia what had happened, Nephenee smiled at her.  
"Thanks for all the help." The halbedier said as she pulled her helmet off, "Don't know what me an' Brom woulda done back there. We're simple folk, me an' Brom. Been avoidin' fightin' since we got caught up in that war 'bout three years ago."  
"Against Daein?" Heather asked, taken aback. "But...wha...huh?" Nephenee just laughed as she recounted the story, the same way she must have for all the kids in her hometown, starting with Ike busting into her cell.

She wouldn't have joined up if not for that smile. The gentle way Nephenee's lips parted, as if she were half-shy of letting people see. She smiled like she spoke, softly. It was funny, Heather didn't know she went for country girls. But, she was captivated, and there was no way she was going to let herself be torn away from this strange, beautiful, charming girl. She had, for the first time, felt what she was sure had gone through the minds of the numerous men who had spent money on her. This...electric thrill. It coursed through her veins and, like when one is struck by lighting and the muscles contract, she found herself unable to let go. Besides, she had always wanted to meet the Queen.

* * *

Nephenee walked back into the tent, carrying two steaming bowls of the dumplings Oscar had made. She looked over at Heather's bed, a little bit surprised to find that the thief was smiling to herself. The halberdier blushed, a light rosy tint on her cheeks.

"Heather. Got yer food here." She said. The blonde jumped, noticing that she wasn't alone for the first time that evening. She rolled over, looking at Nephenee, and that smile she kept falling for.

"Ike wants me ta go out on a scout mission." Nephenee said, sitting down on a crate, "Wanna come with? I'd 'ppreciate the company." Heather laughed, and took the steaming bowl, she could smell the perfectly seasoned chicken and fresh bread.  
"What the hell." She leant over and planted a feather-light kiss on the nape of Nephenee's neck, "Sign me up."


	10. Class Change

**Class Change**

Rolf stood straight-backed, serious. He pulled back on the bow string, his aim and form nearly perfect, good enough at the very least, that no one would be able to find flaw. No one, that is, except his teacher. Shinon smiled to himself, a smirk spreading across his face.  
"Rolf!" He shouted, the student turned his head as he loosed the arrow. The bolt sped from his bow, and landed but a hair's width from dead center.  
"Yes, Un- Master Shinon?" The boy asked. The flame haired archer dropped from the tree where he had been watching and walked over.  
"Get back in your stance, kid. Lets correct that BEFORE I rip you a new one for your aim." Rolf beamed, eager for the criticism that made him better every day. Shinon had always been what some would call overly critical. But it was that trait which made Rolf love him. Shinon's criticism was extra harsh so Rolf would KNOW that he was good, that he was the best student. He couldn't explain it, but it wasn't _mean_ coming from Shinon, it was...loving.

They drilled stance for about an hour, Shinon managed to find only five things wrong with it, as opposed to fifty. If Shinon could find ten things wrong, you were probably a perfect shot. Rolf didn't argue, he merely adjusted himself accordingly.

"Okay, lets go see if you hit the damn thing." Shinon said. He trudged off too the target, Rolf practically skipping behind him. They inspected the target, Shinon loudly declaring that his pupil had missed by a mile, Rolf laughing before the flame haired master let out a sigh. They walked back to the starting place, and Shinon picked up his bow.  
"Okay kid, lets have a little shooting contest."  
"Yay!" Rolf picked up his bow and prepared to fire.

They shot ten targets. Shinon was, naturally, a perfect score. Rolf had missed one, by about a quarter inch. Afterwards, they sat down in the shade.  
"Hey, Rolf," Shinon said, mussing the boy's hair in a rare show of affection.  
"Yes, Uncle Shinon?"  
"You've improved a lot." He smiled, "You're becoming one hell of a Marksmen."  
"Really?" Rolf beamed with pride. Praise from Shinon meant more than praise from anyone else.  
"Really. You've got a long way to go before you're as good as me. But you're gaining on me fast. I think you might actually be better than me someday."  
"Of course I will." Rolf said with that stupid grim plastered to his face, "Because my teacher is the best."


	11. The Arena

The Arena

"I don't understand why you insist on coming here." Natasha muttered under her breath. She clung tightly to the healing staff and shot Joshua a look that was nearly reproachful. As usual, Joshua merely smiled and gave her a smile.  
"I like testing my luck."  
"Its dangerous."  
"Everything is dangerous."  
"You know that that's not what I meant..." She looked across the throngs of people and down into the arena, "I just...people might get hurt..." She bit her lip, trying to keep the tremor from her voice.  
"You didn't have to come, Tasha." Joshua said softly, "I'll be fine."  
"What if you're not?" She gave him a _look_, "What if this time you're not?" Somewhere inside of him Joshua heard a voice make a terrible joke about how that would be his unlucky day, for Natasha's sake he stifled the urge and was merely silent.  
"Oy!" A beefy man called out, pointing a sausage-like finger up at Joshua, "Yer the next fight, kid."  
"Coming." Joshua grinned at his companion, "I'll be fine Tasha." He laughed, hurrying down to the pit. Natasha didn't respond, she just clutched her staff tighter and prayed under her breath.

Still, no matter how much she wanted too, she couldn't look away. Her wide blue eyes watched the ensuing fight with panicked urgency. Joshua ducked and danced around his opponents, crimson hair billowing out behind him like a banner. He wove around them, steel flashing in his hand as he parried and moved into riposte. The crowd drew its collective breath, waiting for the moment in which the dance in the pit would end, when someone would falter and they could watch the blood they had gathered for. Natasha sat white-lipped, her gentle heart trying to make sense of why anyone would fight for money. The fight ended with little pomp, and Joshua stood victorious. The winners purse was heavy, and made clinking noises as he climbed the steps to where Natasha was sitting.  
"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned as usual.  
"F-fine." She lied. "Just..."  
"I understand." Joshua held up a hand to silence her, "Its not something you approve of."  
"I worry..."  
"I know you do.


	12. Finding Treasure

**Finding Treasure**

"Have you seen Lute?" Artur asked through heavy breaths as he leant against the stable door. Forde gave him a quizzical look.

"Not for a good hour or two..." The blonde knight answered, "I _think_ she left with Kyle?" The uncertainty in his voice told Artur that Forde had spent the last three hours asleep, and anything he may or may not have remembered was compromised thereof.

"Thanks..." The bishop hoped he sounded grateful as he dragged his feet towards the castle.

"No problem." Forde was grinning.

(line)

"Have you seen Lute?" Artur stuck his head into the mess hall and found that Colm and Neimi were speaking in hushed voices by themselves. The pair blushed furiously and jumped at the sound of his voice, quickly disengaging their hands from one another's and doing the awkward dance of two young lovers interrupted in the midst of "couple" time. Artur gave them an embaressed smile and apologized as he pulled back out into the hallway.

Where had that woman gone?

(line)

"Have you seen Lute, Your Highness?" Artur asked again, his spirits rapidly draining. Eirika shook her head and looked over to where Ephraim and Seth were practicing in the dueling rink.

"I haven't, but then, I've been here all day." She gestured with a graceful hand towards the fighters, "Have you checked the library?" Artur just shook his head, feeling foolish that that hadn't been the first place he had checked. He gave her a polite bow and excused himself.

Looking for her was almost more trouble than it was worth.

(line)

"Have you seen-" Artur's voice died in his throat as his eyes caught the trim of Lute's cloak peeking out from behind a dusty shelf. "Lute," he sighed with relief, "I've been looking everywh-"

"Ssh." Without looking behind her the purple haired mage put up a hand to silence her counterpart. Artur followed her studious gaze to a small jar and a fluttering moth within.

"What are you-"

"Look at the way it moves for the light!" Lute said excitedly, pushing a candle to one side of the jar and watching with childlike enthusiasm as the insect crashed into the glass, trying to catch it.

"Lute, thats mean."

"I'm just wondering why it's drawn to the light." She finally looked up and met Artur's gaze, "If it weren't in the jar, it would have just eagerly incinerated itself."

"That's nature." Artur sighed, "I guess. We all rush constantly towards something shiny that is inevitably bad for us." He let a hint of a smile seep into his voice, knowing that Lute wouldn't catch the double-meaning.


End file.
